Emergency lighting is a requirement in a number of applications. Emergency lighting is designed to activate in an emergency situation (e.g., power failure) to provide egress lighting during the emergency situation. The emergency lighting must not only be installed according to certain codes and regulations, but the emergency lighting must also function properly when called upon. Often, activating the emergency is an automatic process that occurs when the emergency situation arises.
At times, the emergency lighting is part of a system. For example, a base unit may be used to activate one or more remote emergency lighting devices. When the emergency situation arises, the base unit detects the emergency situation and activates the remote emergency lighting devices in the system. The footprint of the base unit is relatively large compared to the footprint of a remote emergency lighting devices.